Tablecloths and Temptations
by turnt4turnadette
Summary: Series 2 AU where Dr. Turner and Sister Bernadette find themselves locked in a closet together. As seen on my Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Bernadette opened the door to the linens closet, determined to find the perfect tablecloth to go over the handicrafts table for the summer fete. She started looking on the different shelves at brisk pace knowing there was still much to do back outside. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard another person walk into the closet and saw that it was Dr. Turner. Her heart started to beat a little faster as the undeniable tension between them filled the small closet.

"Hello Sister Bernadette" he said

"Hello Doctor Turner" she replied

He shut the closet door and began to look on the shelves that were at the opposite side of the closet and she continued to look for the tablecloth. Every second that passed it became harder to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't stop thinking about their shared cigarette and the way they looked at each other in the clinic the other day. She was a nun, she wasn't supposed to feel this way about a man, but every moment she spent with him made her like him even more. She finally found the stack of tablecloths and picked up the one on top so she could get away from him. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, but the door stayed shut. She tried wiggling the knob a little harder, but it still didn't budge.

"It won't open" she told Doctor Turner

He put down the towel that he had in his hands and walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open for him either.

"Looks like we are locked in" he said

Panic began to fill within her as she knew the temptation she was feeling just became a thousand times harder to avoid. She knew she had to find some way to get out of there before things got out of hand. She started to bang on the door and yelled "Help!". Moments passed and she pressed her ear on the door hoping to hear footsteps, but unfortunately the hall was filled with silence.

"Everyone must be outside" she said

"That seems to be the case" he stated

The closet was overflowing with silence, they were both unsure how to acknowledge what they were feeling.

"Did they find a celebrity judge for the Fete?" Patrick asked

"Yes, Trixie was able to get this actor named Clifford Raines, although I am not sure of the name of the show that he stars in" she answered

"I have never heard of him, but then again I don't watch much television" he said

"How is Timothy doing?" she asked in an attempt to fill the awkward silence

"He is doing well, he is glad to be on summer holiday" he replied

She turned and looked at him, frantically thinking of something else to say to ease the tension in the room. She lost her train of thought when his brown eyes met with hers and once again, like in clinic earlier that week, passion rose up in her. This time though, their faces began to inch closer together, and the next thing she knew, their lips met and he started kissing her. She knew that she should have pulled away, but instead she wrapped her arms against his neck and began to kiss him back, unleashing the fire that was set within her. His hand were around her waist and he repositioned her to where her back was against the shelf with towels on it and their kiss deepened. Time was a lost concept and giddiness overwhelmed her that she had never felt before. Her stomach dropped when she heard the door open and they immediately broke apart from their embrace. She faced the door to find Sister Julienne starring at them with a look of shock plastered on her face.

"Sister Bernadette!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Your kind reviews have inspired me to continue this story, which makes it no longer a one-shot. Writing this chapter has lead to me to come up with 1 (possibly 2) more chapters for this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Sister Bernadette!" exclaimed Sister Julienne

Sister Bernadette felt the heat rise in her cheeks mortified of what Sister Julienne just witnessed. She looked over to to see an expression that she had never seen before on his face, one of panic. She knew that she should say something, but words were beyond her in this moment.

"What is going on here?" Sister Julienne prompted

"I lost control of myself I am so sorry Sister" Dr. Turner said as he turned and faced Sister Bernadette

Again, she knew that she should say something back, but she had no idea what to say, still in shock of everything that had happened. So instead, she found herself starring at him.

"I would like for you to come with me to my office Sister" she told her

"Yes Sister" she replied

Dr. Turner grabbed the white towel on the outermost shelf and walked out. Sister Julienne opened the door wider and held her arm up to motion for Sister Bernadette to exit the closet. She walked out and Sister Julienne closed the closet door and followed behind her as they walked down the hall towards her office. Sister Bernadette feared what she was about to have to put to words. How could she confess that she liked the way his lips felt against hers and the high she felt when she was in his embrace. They walked through the chapel and into her office. Sister Julienne walked over to the chair behind her desk and sat down and Sister Bernadette sat in the chair across from her.

"Now that we are in private, I have to ask you, did Dr. Turner force you into the action that I just witnessed?" Sister Julienne asked

Sister Bernadette knew that she couldn't keep silent any longer, and she certainly did not want Dr. Turner to take all the blame for this or possibly be asked to leave Poplar. So fighting all the dread and fear that filled inside her, she said "No"

"Is that the first time it happened?" Sister Julienne said

"Yes" she replied

Silence filled the room and Sister Bernadette knew that she owed her fellow Sister and dear friend more than the short answers that she was currently giving her, so she continued "I know that I took a vow of chastity and I remind myself of this every time I think about him, but no matter how hard I try it doesn't change the way that I feel about him. I've been praying for God to take these feelings away but today I failed Him and my fellow Sisters miserably and I just don't know what to do" she added and began to cry.

Sister Julienne grabbed the handkerchief that was sitting on her desk, handed it to Sister Bernadette and said "My Dear Sister, we all make mistakes and God will forgive you for this if you ask Him to. You are more than welcome to stay in here and cry as long as you want to and when you are finished crying I want to help you work through this at your own pace" she told her.

After weeks of trying to keep her sadness in, she finally decided to let herself have a good cry. With each sob she felt relief from the huge burden inside of her. Sister Julienne took her chair from her desk and moved it over beside Sister Bernadette, took a seat and gave her a hug. The warmth of her embrace brought so much comfort as she cried into her shoulder. The urge to keep crying slowly left her, but she still felt the weight of the things unsaid resting on her soul. Sister Julienne released Sister Bernadette from her embrace when she felt her breathing steady itself.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Sister Julienne asked, "You can tell me anything"

Telling the truth scared her to death, but she couldn't bear the thought of keeping this to herself any longer. So with all of the bravery she could muster, she said "Timothy doesn't have a motherly figure in his life and I had noticed that he had been struggling like I did when my mother died, so I started making an effort to talk to him when I saw him and listening to whatever interesting story he had from school that day." She paused in an attempt to collect her thoughts.

"I've noticed that Timothy is very fond of you, I remember delivering you one of his drawings not too long ago" Sister Julienne replied

"And that lead to and I seeing each other a lot more than usual. Between the time spent with Timothy and the times that and I would work together, my fondness for him grew especially after he, Trixie and I delivered Mave Carter's twins. After that I started praying for these feelings to go away and avoiding him at all cost. But then we got locked in the linens closet and" she paused to think of a way to word the incident.

"And what happened in there confirmed that my feelings aren't one sided. I am so thankful for the time I have spent as a nun along with all the things I have learned and the friendships I have made while I have been here, but I can't help but wonder what if." she said

"There is more than one way to lead a godly life, but leaving the religious life is not an easy journey. You would have to be sure that it would be something that you really want, even if things didn't work out with ." Sister Julienne advised

"Even before all of this happened I have felt like something was missing from my life and I thought that it would pass, but it has only gotten stronger. I'm so tired of living in this fear and doubt and I am ready to make a change." Sister Bernadette replied

"The most important thing I have to ask is if do you love Jesus with all of your heart, soul and mind and desire to serve and honor him?" Sister Julienne asked

"Yes, that hasn't changed" Sister Bernadette answered

"Are you sure that this is something you want to pursue?" she said

"Yes" Sister Bernadette replied

"Well I will make an appointment for us to go over the final paperwork a week from today which gives you six days for you to reflect and so I can make the proper arrangements. You will still go about as business as usual but I think it would be wise to avoid Dr. Turner until you have officially renounced your vows. We will keep this between us until the day before we go over the final paperwork, which is when I will help you tell everyone at Nonnatus about your decision." Sister Julienne told her

"Yes Sister. Thank you so much for your help and your support" she said

"You're welcome" Sister Julienne replied as she gave her a hug.

They got up out of their chairs and Sister Julienne moved her chair back behind her desk. Sister Bernadette left her office first with Sister Julienne following behind. All she could think about was how glad she was that she opened up to Sister Julienne and the excitement that she had for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is still what you want?" Sister Julienne asked

Sister Bernadette couldn't believe that this day was finally here. She felt great fear for all the things to come, but after days of prayer and refection she was completely sure of her choice.

"Yes" she replied. They stood outside the dining room, where everyone at Nonnatus was sitting awaiting the reason Sister Julienne had asked them to meet. The nuns would probably take the news the hardest, she just hoped that they would be as supportive as Sister Julienne was about all of this. She feared the disapproval of this choice from them, but she was not changing her mind. She was ready to tell Dr. Turner most of all, but that would have to be later.

"I can tell them if you want" Sister Julienne offered

"I think that it would be best if I am the one to tell them" Sister Bernadette replied

"I will still stand beside you and will help you if you need it" she said

"Thank you" Sister Bernadette said

Sister Julienne entered the kitchen and Sister Bernadette followed behind her. She focused on her steps to distract herself from the tense feeling in her stomach. She looked up to see everyone sitting in their normal chairs apart from Chummy, who had gone to Africa. Sister Julienne and Sister Bernadette stood by the table as everyone stopped their chatter with one another and looked at Sister Julienne to see what she was going to say.

"Sister Bernadette has some news that she would like to share" Sister Julienne said.

She felt sick to her stomach and a little lightheaded as she looked at everyone's stares at her in anticipation of her news. The moment she has dreaded most through this process was here and there was no turning back now.

She took a deep breath and said "I have been so thankful for the last ten years I have spent as a nun in the order, but I feel that God has called me to other things that I cannot have in the religious life so I will be signing the final papers tomorrow to officially renounce my vows"

She saw the shocked looks on everyone's face and mentally braced herself for the negative remarks ahead. Trixie spoke up first, saying "I hope that you find happiness in this next phase of your life"

"Thank you Trixie" she replied

"Will you continue to work here as a nurse?" Jenny asked

"I am not sure yet but I will definitely be taking leave for a week or two to get settled into my new living arrangements along with the other changes that will take place" she replied

"I know that you will do great in whatever you do next" Jenny told her

"Thank you Jenny" she replied

"You will surely be missed, but I wish you well in your upcoming journey" Sister Evangelina told her.

"Thank you Sister" she replied. She was surprised by her positive response and very grateful for it.

"Why must you forsake the peace of the Holy Spirit for the uncertainty of the cruel world?" Sister Monica Joan asked

Sister Bernadette was at a loss for words. She was not ready to speak of the love she had for and didn't really know what to say next. She felt tears rising up in her eyes and started scrounging for the strength to hold them back. She looked over at Sister Julienne with a look that she hoped would signal a cry for help.

Sensing her need, Sister Julienne said "You know that there is more than one way to lead a godly life and we want Sister Bernadette to be happy don't we?"

"I suppose" Sister Monica Joan replied

Although it wasn't the most pleasant response, it could have been much worse, there was no telling with Sister Monica Joan.

"Well no matter what I hope that you find joy" Cynthia said

"Thank you Cynthia" she replied

After a moment of silence, Sister Julienne said "Well it is getting late and we have yet another long day tomorrow so I think it is time to head up to our rooms and go to bed except for Jenny who is first on call"

Everyone got up out of their chairs and walked out of the dining room to go to their bedrooms. Although she knew that they probably had so many questions and concerns about her sudden departure, she was glad that they still showed her support. Sister Bernadette walked out of the dining that night relieved that her future plans had been made public to her co-workers and was optimistic about the journey ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelagh closed the door of Nonnatus House and took her first steps out into the world in something other than her habit in ten years. This morning she rose at dawn participated in her last plainsong and morning prayer as a nun. She changed into her civilian clothes and went into Sister Julienne's office and signed the final papers and even shed a few tears during that process. The vows that used to confine her did not any longer and she already had in mind the first thing she wanted to do.

She walked as fast as she could without breaking out into a run towards the maternity home. It was still early in the morning and she knew that he would be in his office, preparing for the appointments he would have throughout the day. She looked straight ahead, not caring about how many people were probably staring at her sudden change of outfit, although thankfully the streets were not as crowded as they were in the afternoons. She was ready to see him and not be ashamed of how he made her feel when she was around him.

She finally saw the maternity home in sight, but the closer she got to approaching it, the more nervous she got. "What if he doesn't like me anymore" she thought to herself. She stood and stared at the front door of the maternity home and decided that she wasn't going to let this sudden weight of doubt to get to her now, she had only been looking forward to this moment for the last week. She opened the door and walked straight back to his office. The door was closed so she knocked and walked in when she heard him say "enter" in a firm tone.

When he looked up from his papers at her, he had a shocked look on his face and said "Sister Bernadette"

"Well actually, my name Shelagh" she replied

Dr. Turner got up from his desk and walked up right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for what happened in the linens closet. I have been so worried about you this last week" he told her

"When I went to Sister Julienne's office that day, I told her about everything and when I did that she helped me realize that there is more than one way to lead a godly life and I decided to leave the order right then. I had to wait a week for it to become final and Sister Julienne though it would be best for us not to see each other until today. I came here to see you as soon as I could" she said

Dr. Turner put his hand on her cheek and said "You are beautiful, caring and kind and I am entirely convinced that we are meant to be together"

Their lips met and the fire within her ignited once again. This time the guilt was gone and she was able to fully enjoy the way his kiss felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his free hand around her waist with his other hand still resting on her cheek. Their kiss deepened and the pure bliss that came from being in his embrace overwhelmed her. Moments later they broke their kiss to catch their breath.

Once her breathing steadied, she said "I just realized I have kissed you twice and I don't even know your first name"

"It's Patrick" he said in a light tone

She knew that the best way to respond was to say nothing at all, so she stared into the brown eyes that she had fallen in love with. They looked at one another with pure joy and happiness flowing between them. She started laughing and Patrick give her a confused look and asked

"What is so funny?"

"Who knew that my need for a tablecloth and a locked closet would lead to all of this?" she told him.

He laughed and replied "Well I'm sure thankful that it did"

Every tear of pain and second of fear was totally worth the elation that she felt in this moment, knowing that this was only the first of many moments that would feel like this now that they had each other.


End file.
